


Be Faster Next Time

by Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together



Series: Shinydolphin_One-shots [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together/pseuds/Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together
Summary: Despite being the fastest woman alive.... she was still late for her dinner date with a blonde CEO. (The Flash AU)
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia & Matsuura Kanan, Matsuura Kanan & Sakurauchi Riko, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Series: Shinydolphin_One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685245
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Be Faster Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, again.... yeah I'm a Flash fan and uhmm... if you're a Flash fan, then I hope I wrote this right, because this fic is made purely out of fun ^^ and I might have gotten some thing wrong so.... 😅✌️Comments are appreciated :') And I hope this wasn't bad 😅😁... also... I gave Mari's mother a name 😁

There was a warm sensation on her cheek, but she didn't mind. Sleep was still in her system. When the feeling disappeared to the back of her mind, there it was again. And then another, only this time it was on her forehead. Then, came another.

Forcing one of her eyelids to open, Kanan saw what was happening, and she smiled, despite being tired as hell. She mentally groaned, last night's mission really did a number on her. 

Mari made no reaction to stop and continued peppering Kanan's face with kisses. A kiss on her temple as Kanan shifted. A kiss on her eyelid as Kanan's hands nestled on the small of her back. A kiss on the nose once Mari spotted Kanan's smile. And the main course, a kiss on the lips as Kanan pulled her near. 

It was a sweet kiss, one of Kanan's favorite. Kanan also loves receiving an embarrassed Mari kiss, a frisky Mari kiss, an aggressive Mari kiss….

Her favorite kisses are basically kisses from Mari. It was perfect. Mari was perfect, cracks and all.

Kanan was really into the kiss, she didn't notice how Mari moved and positioned herself on top of Kanan. 

When breath was needed, they both pulled away and smiled lovingly at each other, only then did Kanan realize their position. Mari was laying on top of her with her bare breasts pushed up against Kanan's very own. Their position also elicited friction between their…..lower regions. 

Though, the moment was too sweet to be broken by their….

needs. 

That is to say, both Mari and Kanan are busy women. Mari being the CEO of her family's company, and Kanan being a forensic scientist….

and a speedster….

The point is a slow morning is exactly what they need. Besides, they have their nights to….

feed their hunger, 

"Take a picture," Mari teased, her voice laced with honey, "That way, you won't feel too lonely," Mari fingers made its way to Kanan's hair, playing with it, 

"I would, but then I'd end looking at it all day," Kanan replied as she stroked Mari's lean backside with her left hand. Mari giggled as she pushed herself up, giving Kanan a view of her dangling round breasts….

Kanan was hungry alright.

Mari noticed how Kanan was looking and smirked, "Aren't you hungry?" Mari quipped, all too innocently while moving away from Kanan, "We both slept in, so breakfast isn't prepared yet,"

Oh, right! Forgetting about her spur of lust, Kanan stood up as well, and gave Mari an apologetic smile, "Sorry, last night really tired me out,"

"Is that so?" Mari purred

Kanan chuckled and only nodded. She knew they done it last night, four rounds even, and Kanan could have lasted more if it weren't for her latest mission. Of course, Mari couldn't know that. Kanan promised to protect Mari at all cost, if she dragged her into this, Mari wouldn't be safe at all.

Kanan would never forgive herself if something happened to Mari, she just couldn't bare the thought of losing her. Especially not when HE is lurking around in the shadows. Kanan has to keep Mari safe.

Mari noticed it, the frown, furrowed eyebrows and the lip biting, a nervous habit of Kanan. Worried for her girlfriend, Mari interlaced her left hand with Kanan's own left hand, and turned her gaze towards her yellow orbs with her free hand, "You okay, love?"

Kanan seemed to snap out of it, remembering that she was the host, and had a breakfast to prepare, "Oh! Yeah, sorry. Guess I was sleepier than I thought,"

Mari accepted that excuse. Of course, she knew it wasn't the truth, but she trusts Kanan to tell her when she's ready, "Well, take it easy today, ok?" Mari said before pecking Kanan on the cheeks, 

'I hope so' Kanan thought.

"And don't forget about our date!"

Kanan mocked being offended, "I would never!"

The lovers shared a good laugh and one more kiss.

\-----

"Flash, you have five point two seconds before turning left," Dia instructed, tracing the vehicle containing the retired Ohara CEO, "The cameras captured five people in total. One is the driver, so the other four is free to target you when in sight,"

Yoshiko scoffed as she looked at the monitor, watching the green streak tail behind the van, "If they can spot her,"

"Guys, the van is sealed shut in the back," Kanan said, slowing her speed to match the van's, "I'm going to surround it instead," Kanan ran up to the front of the van and started circling the whole vehicle, blocking the driver's sight that forced him to stop. 

The guy on the passenger seat quickly got out, raising his pistol and trying to get a clear view from the surrounding green streak, only to give up and started firing everywhere, "I need help here!" he yelled.

Kanan smiled. On cue, the back door opened up, revealing three more armed men with their guns, "Idiots," Kanan muttered under her breath. She decided to knock out the first guy first, grabbing the pistol from his hands and ramming the back of it into his head.

The three on the back completely got out of the van, taking the chance when the speedster was still not moving. Bullets were fired rapidly, which Kanan was fast enough to catch them, 

"Kanan! No time to show off!" Dia scolded as Kanan snickered, "Don't forget that your girlfriend's mother is at the back of that van!" 

Jabbing the last guy, Kanan let out a huff, "I just got him Dia," hurrying to the back, Kanan retrieved the blonde woman. Her legs and arms were binded with a gag on her mouth. Kanan can't help but tease, "You look lovely today Mrs. Ohara,"

The woman rolled her eyes before stretching her tied legs, kicking the younger woman, 

"Ok, ok. Can't take a compliment tonight I see," Kanan joked while untying the knot quickly on her hands. Once her hands were free, the blonde proceeded to remove the gag as Kanan undid the rope on her legs, 

"Took you long enough," she complained, this time Kanan gave her an apologetic smile, "Are you gonna make my daughter wait this long too?"

Kanan nervously chuckled, unsure if the woman was joking or not. 

Ohara Minori finally stepped out of the van, dusting her coat as she did so, giving Kanan a gentle smile, "Don't you have a date tonight missy?" 

Kanan beamed. Mari's mother took her in a day after her father was wrongly imprisoned. She and Kanan's mother were pretty close after all, that's how Kanan and Mari met. And since then, the older Ohara has been providing Kanan with all her needs, treating her as another daughter. Smiling discreetly once she noticed young Kanan's bubbling feelings for her actual daughter. 

And of course she knew about the speed thing, how could she not? She was there when Kanan finally woke up. She was there when they were measuring her heart beat. She was there worrying about Kanan everytime she was out for a mission. 

Her daughter doesn't know though. Mari was in the company and wasn't able to pick up her phone when they tried contacting her about Kanan's recovery. Both Kanan and Minori then agreed that it's safer if Mari doesn't know. They both felt guilty about hiding it, but Kanan was just too stubborn.

A gun was fired, breaking the sweet, but short moment. Luckily, Kanan dodged it in time. Earning her a small graze on the cheek instead of something more serious.

"What?" 

"Kanan, the driver is still there!" Dia reminded while signaling Riko to call the cops into hurrying. After the Flash knocks the last one out, the police should take over. That's their system, 

"Oh right!" Kanan mentally face-palmed. She ran up to the guy, catching the bullets fired her way, and once she was near enough, she gave the guy a speedy punch.

Kanan heard Minori let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that," Kanan said, getting a worried frown from the woman, "Kan- Flash, you're bleeding,"

"It's just a dent,"

"It can still get infected,"

"I still have to wait for the cops,"

As if on cue, sirens were heard in the distance, "Go to Dia, I can handle things here," Minori suggested as she placed a hand on Kanan's shoulders. 

Kanan took another look at the nearing police cars and nodded. 

Once the cops finally arrived, all they could see of the hero was her green and blue streak, 

"Mama!" 

A worried blonde cried out, running out of the car and to her mother with tears on the back of her eyes. Minori looked at her daughter and smiled, eagerly waiting for her to jump into her arms, 

"You're okay," Mari stuttered out, squeezing her mother tighter, "I was so worried! I…I tried to call Kanan, but she didn't pick up! I-I thought…both of you were…" 

Mari was now letting the tears flow, she never felt this scared her whole life! The feeling of losing the two most important person in her life? It must be a joke. It was painful enough when she thought Kanan had died.

Minori felt her heart break, but she knew this would happen. Not telling Mari about this whole thing also has its downside….but the main priority right now is to comfort her daughter, 

"I'm fine now sweetie," Minori cooed as she braced herself for the lie, "As for Kanan, I told her to leave her phone,"

"What? Why?" 

"Well, you call her a lot sweetie," Minori said, chuckling, "She gets distracted on her appointments with Dr. Kurosawa, and I didn't think this would happen. Plus, you know her appointment procedure. She wouldn't have been able to leave if she knew. I'm sorry Mari," Minori wiped the tears away and kissed Mari tenderly on her forehead, 

"I'm just glad your okay," Mari said, her voice slightly cracking, "I'm glad both of you are okay,"

"Now, let's talk about this tomorrow ok? I recall you have a date tonight," 

Mari laughed lightheartedly and nodded.

\-----

Kanan just fled the scene, but something doesn't feel right. As if sensing her uneasiness, Riko spoke up, 

"Uhmm….the monitor shows a high level of meta energy radiating just behind you Flash,"

"What?" Dia asked, baffled and taking a look at it herself, "The energy signature is similar to Kanan's"

Yoshiko raised a brow in question and proceeded to examine the meta radiation. Taking a closer look, Yoshiko found out that it isn't just similar to Kanan's meta levels, it's an exact copy! 

"Hate to be bringer of bad news, but that signature is a carbon copy of Kanan's. Only it's out of a regular person's sight because of how fast it's moving and….. it is really fast!"

"But….unstable," Riko noticed.

Realizing what was happening, Dia quickly warned Kanan, her heart beating with worry, "Kanan! Reverse Flash is behind you!"

"Well I can't see him!" after quickly looking back, Kanan increased in speed and dashed out. But the radar on Reverse Flash is still catching up, 

"He's moving so fast that even Kanan can't see him….I didn't think that was possible," Dia muttered as her worry increased. 

Suddenly, a surge of energy was shown in the monitor. It was surrounding Reverse Flash. It didn't take long for them to realize it was an offensive.

"Kanan watch out!" Riko warned, but Kanan wasn't able to move fast enough.

A dash of blue lightning striked Kanan on the back, causing her to loose her footing and crashed on a nearby building. Once she was on the cold pavement, some parts of her body was still tingling in pain. Kanan hissed, unable to shake the feeling away, 

"Kanan's body just took in a large amount of lightning!" Riko reported in which Yoshiko started fidgeting and Dia to ponder on that revelation. She suddenly concluded something. Kanan and Reverse Flash are equals in terms of power intensity. Reverse Flash is just a person with more experience....a person more advanced. Kanan lacks experience, but that doesn't mean her powers are inferior to the other speedster, 

"She can take it,"

Both Yoshiko and Riko looked at Dia in shock. The lightning consisted of bolts larger than Kanan's output in speed!

"They both have the same meta levels," Dia explained

Kanan was finally able to get her limbs to cooperate. She groaned and looked around, looking for any sign of the blue suited speedster. Suddenly a blurry silhouette was in front of her. Reverse Flash, 

"Their radiation intensity matches," Dia continued

On instinct, Kanan quickly stood up to deliver a jab. Reverse Flash was able to dodge it, but Kanan thought ahead and ram her whole body to the other speedster, pushing him strong enough for him to crash on a car on the other side of the street,

"Kanan can do it," Dia firmly said, 

Reverse Flash shook his head and started to run again. He started to run around the building. Kanan tried to understand what he was doing, and as she saw him shift his footing, she knew this was another bolt, 

"Reverse Flash and Kanan are the same in regards to their power. Whatever Reverse Flash can do….Our Flash can do it too,"

Kanan prepared herself, she knew that if she were to dodge that, more damage could be done to the city. She also noticed how much Reverse Flash seemed….desperate.

Releasing the lightning, Reverse Flash was thrown back. He put a lot of power on that bolt. Kanan ran towards the lightning, hoping her plan will work. She raised her right arm to receive the bolt, but the intensity of it caused her to stop moving and drop to the ground, 

"KANAN!" Dia, Riko and Yoshiko shouted worriedly, but…Kanan smiled, despite the pain.

With her left arm she held her right arm and pushed herself up, groaning. Reverse Flash sat in awe, his energy still a bit drained. Kanan focused on the lightning, it was painful as hell! But she can do it. She has to do it!

In a swift movement, Kanan maneuvered her body and raised her right arms towards the sky, launching the lighting away from her body and the city, 

"She did it!" Riko cheered, Yoshiko sighed in relief, and Dia smiled.

Kanan huffed. She was tired, but she wasn't done yet. She faced Reverse Flash and was about to tackle him, but her powers were not cooperating with her, 

"Oh no, Kanan's energy levels are low. She's drained," Yoshiko said.

By then, Reverse Flash had enough energy to leave the scene. Kanan watched him get away, but couldn't do anything, her legs are having trouble carrying her, "I….almost.." Kanan tried, 

"Kanan, stop. He's gone. We'll get him next time." Dia said, as she was about to leave the room and into her clinic, preparing to treat Kanan once she arrives, 

"Yoshiko is on her way, Kanan," Riko informed, tracing Yoshiko on her motorcycle hurriedly trying to reach Kanan, but Kanan was already on the ground, unable to stand up. 

'Sorry Mari. I'm going to be a little late'

\-----

Mari has been checking her watch for the past few minutes. Kanan is late. Annoyed, Mari angrily stuffed her face with the complementary bread sticks. Not very lady-like, Mari knows, but she's starting to get impatient, and hungry! She worked hard on her outfit, and was even scared that she was late!

Maybe….something went wrong with her appointment? 

With that thought, Mari suddenly felt guilty. Kanan had just woke up five months ago, maybe something happened to her heart? 

Mari began to panic, thinking if she should just go home and see if Kanan is still at S.T.A.R Labs. 

Right when she was about to stand up, Mari spotted Kanan entering the restaurant, wearing a white dress shirt and fitting black slacks that outlined her….gifted lower cheeks.

'Hot' 

Mari's imagination started running wild and can feel herself getting even hungrier by the second. Kanan was holding her black coat with her right arm, and the receptionist offered to take the coat off Kanan, but before she could refuse, the man already took the coat and walked away to hang it, exposing Kanan's bandaged arm. It wasn't in a cast though.

Mari's eyes widened when she noticed it, and immediately stood up and walked her way, "Kanan,"

She saw Kanan visibly flinched when she called for her. Kanan turned her gaze towards the young CEO and fixed her a charming smile, "Good evening, love,"

Mari raised an eyebrow worriedly and curiously, "What happened?" she asked as she neared Kanan and cupped her cheeks. She also noticed a cut on her lover's left cheek, which worried her even more, 

"Well…" Kanan started, she took a deep breath and recited the excuse she prepared, "I sort of slipped, and my right arm landed in boiling water," Kanan laughed nervously, hoping Mari would believe her, "Woops?"

'Lies' Mari thought sadly, but she smiled nonetheless, accepting the excuse. Whatever Kanan is hiding, Mari trusts her enough to wait until Kanan is ready to tell her, 

"Well, be careful next time, you clumsy dork!"

A sincere laugh was heard between the both of them as they resumed their date. The waiter came in and took their orders as well as offering some wine.

Dinner went by smoothly and without any trouble…..well, there's the occasional stealing of each other's food.

"Hey! Mari!"

"What?" Mari feigned innocence.

"I saw that!"

"Saw what?"

Kanan playfully glared as Mari shrugged nonchalantly. She then decided to steal some of Mari's food too, Kanan doesn't go down without a fight. 

Once the opportunity arose, Kanan tried to quickly steal some fries. 

Sadly, it was a failure. Mari expected Kanan's plan and was able to swat her hands away just as quickly. Kanan pouted, earning her a squeeze on the cheeks and a giggle from Mari, 

"Be faster next time," Mari winked, while Kanan just goofily smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... what do you think? Was it ok? 🤔  
> Anyway, I'll be making more Kanamari fics, as well as, Kanadia and Kanariko 😁😁 So I hope you'll read those as well when I publish them ^^ Thanks!


End file.
